Finn, el viajero del tiempo
by MoronHood
Summary: Finn y Jake, al estar buscando en su garage, encuentran un reloj que les deja viajar en el tiempo y Finn, sin que Jake se dé cuenta, lo utiliza cegado por su amor a la aventura, ¿que podría pasar? ! descubranlo!
1. Chapter 1

Finn, el viajero del tiempo

**Anda la peña como están, estoy algo emocionado por que este es mi primer fanfic después de casi dos años leyendo en esta página donde compartimos nuestras mas grandes ilusiones de las series de televisión que ha habido, bueno ya alargué mucho esta introducción, empecemos.**

**Nota: soy nuevo en esto así que si cometo algunos errores será por eso.**

**(Hora de aventura y sus personajes no son propiedad mía, son de Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network)**

_Capitulo 1: Un artefacto misterioso_

Miércoles 14 de Agosto del 3029 11:20 a.m

Era una mañana común, los pájaros cantaban, el viento soplaba y dos hermanos buscaban entre toda la basura que tenían acumulada en su garaje.

-… ¿estas seguro de que lo arrojaste por aquí?- preguntó un perro adulto de color mostaza.

-estoy muy seguro, no pudo haberse desaparecido así como así, al menos de que B-MO o Neptr lo hallan tomado- respondió un chico humano con un gorro de oso blanco.

-entonces preguntémosles haber si alguno lo tiene- dijo el perro.

-no es posible, Jake, esa cosa la puse en la zona de cachivaches funcionales, aparte B-MO odia estar aquí abajo y Neptr no sé que diablos podría hacer aquí- reclamo el humano.

-quizás escondiéndose de nosotros, ¿no recuerdas la última vez?- cuestionó Jake.

-sí, pero esta vez no estamos jugando a las escondidas- respondió el joven humano.

-haber recuérdame que estamos buscando- dijo Jake.

-un tipo de cronometro plateado que me vendió el Ganso Manso, según el, nos podría servir en alguna ocasión importante- explicó el muchacho.

-Finn, ese ganso te ha timado, quizás esa cosa sea el cronometro de una bomba de la guerra de los champiñones o yo que sé, es una tonte…- Jake no pudo terminar ya que el humano lo interrumpió.

- ¡aquí está!- exclamó Finn

Finn sostenía un reloj plateado con varias incrustaciones de rubíes con un tipo de calendario al que se le podía ajustar la fecha y un botón que decía _"viajar"_

-me pregunto de que caja de cereal se lo habrá sacado el Ganso Manso- dijo sarcásticamente Jake

-Jake, cállate, estoy pensando a que fecha ir, o al pasado o al futuro- dijo Finn

-hermano ¿Qué estas…? ¡No te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si cambias algunos aspectos por viajar en el tiempo!- reclamó Jake –ahora deshazte de esa cosa, yo me voy para adentro de la casa- terminó de decir jake mientras entraba a la casa del árbol. Finn pensó por un momento y al terminar dejó el cronometro en el suelo y se retiró.

_POV Finn _

_-Jake tiene razón, y si cambio algo y no sucede lo que tenía que suceder por estar jugando con el tiempo. Yo solo necesito del presente para divertirme, no necesito de una emocionante aventura en el tiempo para divertirme…-_

_Fin POV Finn_

Al abrir la puerta y entrar dentro de la casa, no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando Finn sale a toda velocidad de la casa mientras gritaba:

-¡A QUIEN ENGAÑO, TENGO QUE PROVAR ESA COSAAA!- Finn llegó a toda velocidad al garaje cogió el reloj que estaba en el suelo aún y sin mirar lo que colocaba, pulso el botón "_viajar"…_

**Y bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Algo corto, pero bueno, soy un novato en esto si les agradó y quieren darme una opinión sobre que debo mejorar, cambiar o algo por el estilo, díganmelo en un review, hasta aquí los dejo, MoronHood se depide, chao.**


	2. Chapter 2: bienvenido al futuro

Finn, el viajero del tiempo

**Anda la peña como están, aquí ando con el capitulo 2 que está un poco mas largo que el anterior, y aunque solo tuve un review, para mi es un gusto seguir con este fanfic por que no importa si tengo 1 o 1000 reviews, yo seguiré escribiendo, bueno aquí esta el capitulo.**

**(Hora de aventura y sus personajes no son míos, son de Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network)**

Capitulo 2: Bienvenido al futuro

Bosques de Ooo jueves 22 de abril del 3049 15:47 hrs.

-ahhhh…- se quejaba Finn - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba Finn.

-estás en el bosque- se escuchó la voz de una chica –al parecer has estado noqueado por el golpe que te distes en el suelo- volvió a decir la chica.

Después de oírla la segunda vez, Finn se puso de pie, un poco adolorido y volteó para ver a aquella persona con quien estaba hablando. Al verla, lo único que izo fue examinarla, ella era una chica de su misma edad, vestía con una camisa como la de Finn, solo que era de color naranja, tenía una falda del mismo color pero mas oscuro, llevaba una mochila de morral color amarillo, su piel era humana, dando a entender que es humana, su cabello era rojo carmesí y tenía una boina blanca con un diamante en forma de rombo incrustado lo que significaba que era de la realeza o bien, una princesa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Finn

-mi nombre es Sunny, Sunny Murtons, ¿Cómo te llamas tu?- preguntó Sunny

-yo me llamo…- Finn no pudo terminar ya que se escucho un sonido como un pitido

- oh, lo siento, mi teléfono suena- dijo Sunny avergonzada mientras sacaba un teléfono de su mochila – lo siento, me tengo que ir, mi madre me necesita en casa- dijo Sunny

-¿puedo acompañarte?- preguntó Finn

-claro- respondió Sunny – pero ponte algo de ropa, no quiero que mamá piense que su pequeña ya no es una pequeña- mencionó muy ruborizada y tomando de su mochila algo de ropa, Finn no entendió nada hasta que se miró, dándose cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Finn tomó la ropa, se la puso y se fueron en dirección a la casa de Sunny.

- oye, Sunny, ¿me podrías decir que fecha es esta?- preguntó Finn

- claro, hoy es 22 de abril del 3049- dijo Sunny

Al oír el año, Finn se emocionó por estar en el futuro y se dijo en su mente:

_-bienvenido al futuro-_

Llanuras de Ooo 16:05 hrs.

Después de salir de bosque, caminaron unos 10 minutos hasta que divisaron un viejo roble en forma de fuerte, pues efectivamente, era el fuerte del árbol donde vivían Finn y Jake. Llegaron rápidamente a la entrada

-¿quieres pasar?- pregunto Sunny a Finn abriéndole la puerta, Finn pasó con gusto. Al pasar notó que casi nada había cambiado, mas que solo reemplazaron la vieja pintura de la mujer que estaba en la sala por una foto familiar que Finn no pudo reconocer por lo borroso que se veía

-¡mamá!, ¿Dónde estas?- preguntó Sunny

-ya voy, ya voy- dijo serenamente la voz de una mujer que Finn reconoció. De las escaleras bajaba una mujer que vestía un vestido largo de color rojo, su cabello era lacio y del mismo color que el cabello de Sunny solo que este le llega a la cintura, llevaba una tiara en su cabeza con tres diamantes rojos y llevaba un anillo dorado en su dedo anular derecho, con tan solo verla Finn supo quien era…

-Princesa Flama- se dijo a si mismo

-hija, quiero que le lleves esta canasta a tu tía Arcoíris, es de suma importancia y una heroína como tu se lo llevará, ¿verdad?- dijo la princesa flama, aun sin percatarse de la presencia de Finn

-Okey mamá, pero antes, ¿adonde fue papá?- preguntó Sunny

-fue con tu tío Jake a una misión al reino helado, no tardará mucho- dijo todavía con calma la princesa

-esta bien, ¿oye no me quieres acompañar?- le preguntó Sunny a Finn

-por supuesto-contestó Finn

-¿…donde están mis modales? -Dijo en voz alta la Princesa Flama apenas percatándose de Finn – hola, soy la reina del reino del fuego y soy la madre de Sunny- dijo la Reina Flama

Finn no supo que hacer así que solo hizo lo que una persona hace ante la presencia de alguien de la realeza:

-mi reina- dijo Finn mientras se inclinaba ante ella

-oh no es necesario, querido ohm… ¿Cómo es que te llamas?

-me llamo F…- Finn se detuvo para pensar, ¿y si lo que dice Jake es cierto? ¿Y si cambia algo en el tiempo? No debía decir su verdadero nombre y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue…

-me llamo Pen, si, ese es mi nombre, Pen-

-¿Okey? Pueden irse- dijo la Reina Flama

En ese momento se retiraron Sunny y Fi… perdón, Pen hacia la casa de Arcoíris a llevarle esa canasta…

**Y bien, ¿que les pareció? Algo más largo que el anterior cap. Pero bueno, supongo que cada día actualizaré, no seré como de esos que suben un capitulo y se desaparecen con tres meses y suben otro capitulo y así se la llevan, yo actualizaré seguido para que estén al pendiente, y pues hasta aquí los dejo, ya saben si me faltó algo o si debo cambiar algo díganmelo en un review, esta bien, y una agradecimiento para:**

_**Blackoctubre: todos los hiperactivos como yo pensamos que haríamos lo mismo**_

**MoronHood se despide, chao**


	3. Chapter 3: Tu me pareces familiar

Finn, el viajero del tiempo

**Anda la peña como están, perdón por no haber actualizado estos días, por que mis padres me llevaron de improvisto y sin avisarme de vacaciones y todo eso, ya saben, y bueno les dejo aquí el capitulo tres que es un poco corto comparado con el anterior capitulo y pues espero y les guste.**

Capitulo 3: Tú me pareces familiar…

_Casa de la familia Perro-Arcoíris 16:48 hrs._

-…_ (Imaginen que es el coreano de Arcoíris)_gracias chicos por traer estos panqueques- dijo Arcoíris – y tu, ohm… Pen, tu cara me es familiar, ¿no nos hemos visto antes?- le preguntó Arcoíris

-no, nunca la he visto señora Arcoíris- dijo Pen

-Hmm… okey, dale las gracias a tu madre Sunny- dijo despidiéndose de los chicos

- si, lo haré tía- dijo Sunny despidiéndose

Los chicos después de ir con Arcoíris fueron al dulce reino para ayudar a la ahora Dulce Reina en uno de sus tantos raros experimentos.

-… entonces la pastilla aumentará tu fuerza, velocidad e inteligencia en un 200%- dijo la Dulce Reina

-entonces ¿puedo llevarme unas cuantas de esas maxi pastillas para mis aventuras?- preguntó Sunny

-claro, pero ten cuidado, solo tomate una cada 72 horas. Si tomas más de una de una, tu cuerpo se colapsaría por completo y morirías al instante, así que ten cuidado, okey- dijo la Dulce Reina

-lo tendré en cuenta Reina Bonnibel- le contestó Sunny

-ya te he dicho que me puedes decir tía- dijo melancólica la Reina

-lo trataré de hacer "tía"- dijo Sunny

-gracias, pero antes, Pen ¿seguro que no nos conocemos? Tu cara me es parecida a la de F…-no terminó Bonnibel por que Pen la interrumpió

-lo siento, tenemos que irnos- dijo Pen saliendo del castillo junto con Sunny, quien le pareció muy extraño la forma en que actuó Pen, pero no le tuvo mucha importancia.

Y así fueron a todos los encargos que tenía Sunny en esos momentos y, en cada lugar era lo mismo, le preguntaban a Pen si se conocían o se parecía a alguien etcétera. Hasta que al final del día tocó ir con…

_Cueva de Marceline 20:00 hrs_

-… como te decía, Marceline ha sido mi nana desde que tenía 2 años, me dejaban con ella ya que papá tenía muchas misiones y mamá tenía que encargarse del reino del fuego por la enfermedad del abuelo Flama, así que me dejaban con Marceline por que en ella confían mucho, mas que con la Dulce Reina- contaba Sunny a Pen mientras caminaban por la cueva hacia la casa de Marceline

-"toc-toc"- llamaba a la puerta Sunny

-ya voy- decía Marceline desde adentro de la casa y abría la puerta –déjame adivinar son Sunny y Fi…- Marceline se detuvo al ver solamente a Sunny y a Pen

-no tía Marceline, somos Sunny y Pen- decía Sunny corrigiendo Marceline – al parecer tu olfato esta fallando- le decía burlonamente Sunny

- ¿segura de que no vino tu padre con tigo?, huelo su olor- decía Marceline mientras olfateaba y se quedaba viendo a Pen – y bien, ¿a que vinieron? Preguntaba Marceline

-vengo por mi clase de bajo que me prometiste, y el es un amigo que acabo de conocer- decía Sunny

- a si que, Pen, ¿Por qué tu olor es el mismo que el de Finn? Cuestionaba Marceline – al menos de que…- dijo y miró directamente a los ojos de Pen, notando el mismo color azul de los ojos de Finn y el, entonces se sorprendió y gritó…

-¡TU ERES FINN! ...

**Y que les pareció, esta historia se esta poniendo cada vez mejor, y me vuelvo a disculpar por no actualizar, y pues no tengo mucho que decir así que ya saben, si creen que me falto algo, si debo cambiar algo díganmelo en un review, si les gusto y quieren que tome en cuenta o quieren que agregue algo díganmelo, los tomare en cuenta, háganme preguntas lo que sea yo les responderé, y pues hasta aquí, MoronHood se despide, chao**


	4. Chapter 4

Finn, el viajero del tiempo

**Anda la peña como estáis, aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo y, como dije en un review, este va a ser el ultimo capitulo que estará corto para darle paso a los capítulos largos, y pues que mas puedo decir, este capitulo será muy corto (son como 400 palabras (hay si, muy corto) pero servirá de puente para el cap. 5 que es algo largo (si, los escribo en un cuaderno) y aquí esta.**

Capitulo 4: una pequeña explicación

Casa de Marceline 20:03 hrs

-…! ¿QUEEE?!- GRITÓ Sunny toda estupefacta

-¡¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí?!- preguntaba todavía sorprendida Marceline

-llegue aquí con un viejo cronometro plateado que el ganso manso me dio y…- se explicaba Finn pero fue interrumpido por Marceline

-sabía que no podía confiar en ese ganso, le dije claramente que no lo intercambiara por ninguna cosa o razón, dime que le diste, ¿oro?, ¿tu espada?, ¿cualquier otra cosa de valor?, ¡¿Qué le diste?!- decía y cuestionaba Marceline toda alterada

-solo me lo dio por salvarlo de unos ladrones- decía Finn asustado por el comportamiento de Marceline

-ese ganso, bueno para nada, ¿que no te pudo dar otra cosa?- decía furiosa Marceline

-pero tengo una duda Marceline- dijo Finn un poco calmado – ¿como es que sabes de la existencia del reloj?- preguntó Finn

-mira- empezó Marceline ya calmada – ese reloj se lo robé al antiguo rey vampiro, antes de que peleáramos por el poder, al robárselo pensé que podría cambiar los errores que cometió la humanidad, pensé que podría prevenir la guerra de los champiñones pero…- se detuvo Marceline por un momento, con las lagrimas a punto de que se le salieran pero se contuvo y soltó un suspiro -…lo empeoré todo- Marceline se volvió a detener pero por mucho mas tiempo hasta que volvió a decir –mira Finn, viajar en el tiempo puede parecer divertido pero no sabes en que problemas te puedes meter, así que vuelve de donde vienes y destruye el reloj para que no causes un problema mayor- decía Marceline muy seria

-pero ahm… Marceline- dijo Finn – no tengo el reloj-

La primera vez que lo escuchó, Marceline no le tomó importancia, hasta que en su mente repasó una por una cada palabra, y luego explotó…

-¡¿COMO DE QUE NO TIENES EL RELOJ?!- gritó muy enojada Marceline -¡¿al menos sabes donde esta?!- después de la pregunta Finn movió muy tembloroso la cabeza de un lado a otro- ¡ERES UN HIJO DE P…!- iba a gritar Marceline pero fue interrumpida por la pequeña voz de Sunny que seguía sentada en el duro sillón de la sala y que no habían tomado en cuenta Finn y Marceline

-yo sé donde está- dijo Sunny – esta en el fuerte del árbol, lo dejé en la mesa de la sala cuando llegamos papá y yo- decía sonrojada e inocentemente mientras a Finn se le puso la piel de gallina al escuchar que le decía "papá"

- entonces vallamos por el- decía Marceline mientras tomaba de las manos Finn y a Sunny para volar hacia el fuerte del árbol, sin saber que alguien ya había llegado allí…

**Y bien que les pareció, voy a tomar en cuenta los comentarios de varios de ustedes y haré los capítulos más largos, todo por mis fans, y pues como lo dije, el próximo capitulo será mas largo y creo que cuando termine este fanfic, voy a hacer una secuela, pero no estoy muy seguro para que no se emocionen, mientras yo me despido y un agradecimiento para:**

**Blackoctubre: eres la primera que leyó este fic (creo) y te ha gustado así que supongo que te mando un abrazo y un beso, allí en el cachete (si es que no lo quieres en otra parte) desde Guadalajara, México**

**Hacedor De Historias: gracias por tus comentarios y los tips que me diste, los tomaré en cuenta, también un abrazo y un beso (en caso de que seas mujer) o un fuerte apretón de manos (en caso de que seas hombre)**

**Renton-torston: ¡claro que haré los capítulos mas largos! Y que bueno que te este gustando, también abrazo y un apretón de manos/beso en donde quiera que estés**

**Y bueno, MoronHood se despide, chiao**


	5. Chapter 5: un viztazo a mi mismo

Finn, el viajero del tiempo

**Anda la peña, como estáis, aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo 5 que es el mas largo que he escrito hasta el momento, espero que les guste.**

**(Hora de aventura no es de mi propiedad, es de Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network, excepto Sunny, ella si es de mi propiedad)**

Capitulo 5: un vistazo a mi mismo

Llanuras de Ooo 20:25 hrs

Después de haber volado por 20 minutos, Marceline, Finn y Sunny divisaron el fuerte del árbol para tomar el cronometro y llevar a Finn a su época

-gracias por volar en aerolíneas Abadeer- decía Marceline mientras aterrizaba

-ja-ja, que graciosa-decía sarcásticamente Finn

-bien, llegamos, me hubiera gustado pasar mas tiempo contigo papá, em… digo… Finn- decía corrigiéndose Sunny

-oye, aun no me voy, todavía falta tomar el reloj y listo. Luego te despides de mí, hija- decía mirándola sonriente Finn mientras abría la puerta del fuerte del árbol-

Al abrir la puerta, Finn no veía a nadie, al parecer la casa estaba sola, pero no lo estaba…

-¿Quién anda allí?- se escuchó la voz de un hombre adulto – Sunny, ¿eres tu?- preguntaba el hombre

Después de la segunda pregunta, de la cocina salía un hombre alto y fuerte, con unos pantalones y una camisa de color blanco, tenía unos zapatos de bota color negros, llevaba un gorro de oso blanco con un mechón de cabello rubio saliéndole por el costado, una mochila azul y un anillo dorado en el dedo anular derecho parecido al que tenía la Reina Flama, lo que significaba que estaba casado con ella, era nada mas y nada menos que…

-¡papá!- gritó Sunny corriendo a abrazar a su padre

-¿Dónde esta la pequeña antorchita de papi?- decía el hombre haciendo cariñitos a Sunny

-hola Finn- dijo Marceline

-oh, hola Marcy-dijo el Finn adulto - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó

-no, nada, solo vine por algo que dejé esta mañana- decía normalmente Marcy

-¿hablas de este reloj?- dijo Finn sacando de uno de sus bolsillos el reloj del tiempo, dejando sorprendidos a Marcy, Sunny y al joven Finn

- ¿Cómo es que sabes del reloj?-preguntó el joven Finn

-oh vamos, a mi no me puedes engañar, yo realicé el mismo viaje en el tiempo que tu, no es así "Pen"- dijo el Finn adulto entrecomillando el "Pen"- vamos les explicaré todo en la sala

Después de ir y tomar asiento en la sala, Finn adulto contó el como funciona los viajes en el tiempo y todas esas cosas, no sin antes ir por algo de beber e ir por la Reina Flama para que no se pierda de la charla

-… y así fue como descubrimos el hechizo que nos permitió hacer que Flama ya no fuera tan caliente y nos pudiéramos tocar e interactuar con ella- terminaba de contar Finn adulto

- ohh, ya ansío con encontrar ese hechizo- decía el joven Finn

-claro que lo ansias, y dime, que mas quieres saber de lo que ha pasado en los últimos 20 años- decía el Finn adulto

-bueno, ya me contaste de que B-MO esta en un torneo de soccer y no ha estado aquí desde hace 3 años, también me contaste de que Susana es humana, ya me contaste el como fue nuestra boda con Flama, bueno, pero creo que hay algo que me gustaría saber sobre algo que me ha estado matando- decía el joven Finn – ¿que es eso del escalón 15 del que tanto me prohíbe Jake acercarme- decía muy interrogante Finn, haciendo que el Finn adulto, la Reina Flama y Marceline se pusieran muy rojos

-ahmm… bueno…- decía nervioso Finn adulto

-bueno es un acto de… ahmm…- mencionaba muy roja la Reina Flama, mas de lo que estaba

-mira, no carcomas ansias- decía Marceline- en cualquier momento te lo debe explicar Jake, aun eres DEMACIADO JOVEN- decía Marceline sin percatarse que la ultima frase fue un golpe bajo para Finn, incluso, al Finn adulto le dolió eso, mientras al Finn joven solo le retumbaba esa frase una y otra vez en su mente, lo único que pudo decir fue:

-esta bien, lo entiendo- decía muy desanimado Finn

-ay lo siento Finn, no-no quería decir eso- se disculpaba Marceline

-no, esta bien- decía aun desanimado Finn

-¿alguien quiere un abrazo?- decía cariñosa la Reina Flama mientras se acercaba a Finn

-si por favor- decía Finn mientras abrazaba a Flama

-ohh, abrazo grupal- decía Sunny mientras también se acercaba para el abrazo, al igual que Marceline y Finn adulto que se acercaban para un abrazo

- si, abrazo grupal- decía una voz mientras también abrazaba al grupo

-Jake, ¿eres tu?- preguntaba Finn acertando a la persona que era

-jejeje, claro que soy yo- decía con su típica risa

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- volvió a preguntar Finn

-lo suficiente como para haber escuchado toda la conversación- dijo Jake

- así que sabes quien soy yo- decía el joven Finn

-por supuesto, yo si se quien es mi hermanito- decía abrazando Jake al joven Finn

-gracias hermano-dijo el joven Finn

-no me gustaría interrumpir pero, creo que Finn tiene que irse a su época-dijo Marceline

-Marcy tiene razón-, toma, coloca la fecha del momento en que vienes-decía el Finn adulto entregándole el reloj al joven Finn

Finn coloco la fecha de donde venia: miércoles 14 de agosto del 3029, 11:20 de la mañana

-bien, ya está colocada la fecha, solo falta oprimir el botón de viajar, así que esto es un adiós- decía Finn

-esto no es un adiós yo soy tu, siempre estaré contigo- decía Finn adulto abrazando al Joven Finn

-¡un último abrazo grupal!- decía Sunny mientras abrazaba fuertemente a sus dos Finns al igual que la Reina Flama y Marcy

-ahm, disculpen, me están aplastando- decía casi sin aire el joven Finn

Sin que se dieran cuenta por el abrazo, el grupo estaba aplastando al joven Finn haciendo que este oprimiera accidentalmente el botón "viajar", haciendo que todos fueran con el al pasado…

**Entonces aquí** **esta el episodio mas largo que he escrito hasta el momento (wow, son casi 1000 palabras)** **bueno hasta aquí los dejo por un rato, por que mañana ni pasado voy a poder a actualizar, voy a ir a otro lugar y no podré actualizar si no hasta el domingo o el lunes, y pues si les pareció genial el cap. díganmelo en un review**, **y agradecimientos para:**

**Blackoctubre: no te sonrojes, mi mamá me educó para ser amable con las damas, otra vez** **beso y abrazo **

**Renton-torston: quizás en el futuro haga mas capítulos de puente entre capítulos largos, saludos**

**Hacedor De Historias: gracias por tus comentarios y todas esas interrogativas las responderé en las que quizás sean secuelas de este fic, ah y por cierto:**

**1.- lo supuse desde un principio**

**2.- no se que carajos es eso, búscalo en GOOGLE**

**Y bien hasta aquí os dejo, MoronHood se despide, chiaaaaaaoooo **


	6. Chapter 6: El Fin-n

Finn, el viajero del tiempo

**Anda la peña como estáis, tengo malas noticias, este es el ultimo capitulo de **_**"Finn, el viajero del tiempo"**_**, ustedes están así de "no, por que tenias que terminarlo, tan bien que va en la historia y tu de sorpresa lo acabas", pero esperen se los aclararé al final el por que lo terminé, mientras lean este último capitulo, empecemos**

Capitulo 6: El Fin-n

Frente al fuerte del árbol, miércoles 14 de agosto del 3029 12:00 hrs

-…hey hermanito, despierta- decía alterado Jake mientras le daba pequeñas cachetas a Finn

-ahhh… Jake, ¿eres tu?- decía Finn mientras abría los ojos

-gracias a Glob despertaste, llevas casi una hora desmayado por ese choque eléctrico- dijo ya mas calmado Jake mientras ayudaba a Finn a levantarse

-¿choque eléctrico?- preguntó confundido Finn

-sí, ese reloj te dio un shock que te dejó medio muerto, que bueno que te alcance a socorrer- decía Jake explicándole a Finn

-p-pero, ese reloj funciona, me llevó al futuro y conocí a mi futura hija y mi esposa que era la princesa flama, pero ahora era la reina flama y…- le contaba Finn, pero no pudo terminar porque Jake lo interrumpió

-jajaja- se rió Jake- ese choque eléctrico te dejó atarantado, yo te vi como salías corriendo de la casa gritando "¡a quien diablos engaño!" y te electrocutaste- contaba Jake

-p-pero, si fue tan real…- decía Finn pero volvió a ser interrumpido por Jake

- apropósito, ¿Dónde esta el reloj?-preguntaba Jake

-yo lo tenía aquí y…-decía Finn pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por Jake

-ah, que importa, que sea el problema de otro, ven vamos a jugar con B-MO-decía Jake mientras se dirigía a la casa mientras un derrotado Finn iba atrás de el

_Mientas tanto en un arbusto cercano_

-¿crees que halla sido lo correcto, papá?- decía Sunny

-estoy seguro que fue lo mejor querida, no queremos que se arruine el futuro- decía Finn

-¡pero es que el tío Jake se ve tan joven en este tiempo!- decía traviesamente Sunny

-¿estas insinuando que soy un anciano?-preguntaba Jake

-oye, tranquilo viejo, ya es hora de que nos vallamos- decía Finn mientras colocaba en el reloj la fecha de donde vienen

-me hubiera gustado interactuar con la joven yo- decía la reina flama

-eso será para otro día querida- decía Finn- será para otro día…-

_**FIN**_

**Y bueno hasta aquí el final, no estén tristes, tengo pensado un tipo de historia relacionada con esta en el que se centra en Marceline (no se si recuerdan en el capitulo 4 cuando habla del reloj y recuerda su pasado, pues eso será la historia) y pues solo puedo agradecerles mucho por que esta fue mi primera historia y fue gustada por muchos, ah y también se me olvidaba decirles que quizás haga una precuela de este fic, pero no lo haré hasta ver si tiene éxito la historia de Marceline, y pues saludos a:**

**Pancracia: que bueno que seas de aquí de Guadalajara, espero que nos veamos algún día (dependiendo de cual sea tu edad (if you know i want mean) ja, no te creas,y también, haré un fic de romance (es mi género favorito(griten chicas, hay un chico que le gusta el romance por aquí) Finn x Flame Princess y no, no pondré a Marshal Lee (bueno, no por ahora), saludos y besotes**

**Pancha: no te desahogues con la pobre, consíguete un saco de box y tomaré en cuenta eso en el fic de Marceline y si, va haber continuación ah y también no creo que haga un FioLee, no me gusta esa pareja ni el Finnceline, pero en caso de que me lo pidan mucho, haré uno, recuerden TODO POR MIS FANS**

**Pd: si, si, mucho por Jalisco y México **

**Y bueno hasta aquí, si me quieren conocer mejor agréguenme en Facebook: Miguel Ángel Ruvalcaba Vásquez, si tienes cuenta en Xbox y quieres jugar conmigo mi gamertag es MoronHood (ya hasta me estoy promocionando)**

**Y bueno, MoronHood se despide de ustedes, chiaaaaaaaaooaoaoaoaoaohgydgfsdygfyd**


End file.
